clubpenguinsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of Antartica
The United States of Antartica (Or Antartica for short) is one of the most biggest countries in Antartica and founded in 1933. Not very old...is it?Yeah. It isn't very old. The president of this place is Billybob. He is very nice and works very nice and does anything you say...if its good...of course so if you be mean to him, *snap* your taking to prison. It even might be F9. Construction Construction for the USA began in 1923. Estiel also joined in. History The United States started out as a whole bunch of little tree huts. The rich penguins would get big cottages though. There was no TV until the early 1970s and no electricity until 1945. War also came to the USA in 1938-1943. ﻿ Toilet Sept There is Toilet Sept in this country which means it is mostly raining most of the time. It usually clears up every second week though and then goes back to raining the next week. Driving Driving in the USA is very important as it is a big country. The rule is to drive on the right. Your free to drive anywhere if its grass. Unless its on fire or under construction etc. President The president has been Billybob ever since late October 2006. He also created a little invention with G called:Superdrink in August 2008 and Billybob also created a book called Pidbook in December 2010. It lets you read archives of the newspaper and antartica and lets you looks into the future or past. Billybob is still working on it and should be ready by November this year. Food The food there is very popular. Normally being normal original food. Breakfast The breakfast in the USA is usually Bacon Bits, Pancakes and Potato with Mintz. You usually, or course, have it between 7:00 to 10:00, however, some penguins have breakfast at the cafetarias in schools. They usually have breakfast between 7:00to 7:30. Lunch The lunch is usually ready between 12:00 to 1:00. They usually have Sandwiches with crisps and salarmi, however, in the weekends they usually have McPenguins. Dinner Dinner is usually between around 4:00 to 7:00 (kids) and 6:00 to 9:00 (grown ups, elderly and teenager National Anthem =These are the lyrics to the anthom: = "Oh our hearts are with you, you are safe now, Ott (the god of the USA) is with you now, no need to cry." Prison There are many prisons in the USA. Technology Technology is very popular in the USA. It connects to one big phone line pole in Club Penguin Island called the Biggest Pole. Television Television is very popular in the USA along with 480 channels. Here are a few popular channels. * Penguin TV * CPTV * The Music Channel * News Television Computer Computers are another popular thing in Antartica. They formerly ran on Penguinsoft until 2004. Now they run on Penguin OS. Home computers and Work Computers are both very popular. Icernet Icernet is free and comes with a computer in the US unlike most countries, unless the computer was made before Icernet that is. Trivia * It is a parody of the United States of America Category:Countries Category:Drives on the Right Category:Parodies